Saudi Arabiaball
Saudi Arabiaball |image = EvwFUIk.png|reality = ���� Kingdom of Saudi Arabia ����|government = Unitary Islamic absolute monarchy|language = Arabic|capital = Riyadhball|religion = Salafi Islam Wahhabism |friends = Oil Buyer Arab Leagueball Moroccoball Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Kosovoball UKball Kuwaitball UAEball Bahrainball Egyptball Lebanonball Pakistanball FSAball I was one of three countries recognizing him as a legit government of Afghanistan Israelcube(Sometimes) |likes = Oil, Hillary Clinton, President Obama, President Trump, Islam, Rasheed, Mecca, Get Oil, Monies, Cool Cars,2 wheel car driving stunts, Military stuff, Anyone who gib money and weapons, Yorupian Monie, Murica,Sharia Law|founded = 23 September, 1932|intospace = Yes. Also, he can into poker-face.|status = Can now into letting women drive.|caption = Allah has given me oil so who wants some.|hates = Alcohol, Bacon (Of course Bible mentioned that too, right?), some kaffirun and Gays, Law breakers, criminals, Judaism, Christianity, Yemenball|enemies = Terrible jihadists Fake muslim, Ummah traitor Shia Infedel Iraqball Syriaball Israelcube(Mostly) Shiaball Sentineleseball gays Tried to remove kebab Kebab hater Oppressing Muslims Also oppressing Muslims Bans religion Islam Banner Muslim countries persecuting Muslims! Forts are Haram Qatarball (Recently) |personality = Cool, Relaxed|gender = Male or no !!|type =Semitic |military = Rich-tardian Military of Saudi Arabia|bork = Allah, Allah Oil Oil|notes = OIL!!, RICH LIVE AND OIL!, OIL IS LIFE. REMOVE SHIA ISLAM!!|food = Kabsa|nativename = المملكة العربية السعوديةكرة al-Mamlakat al-Arabiyat al-Saudiya|onlypredecessor = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejdball|predicon = Kingdom of Hejaz and Sultanate of Nejd|affiliation = Arab Leagueball}} Saudi Arabiaball '''is a holy kebab countryball in the Middle East. He is a good friend of USAball and Arabballs and enemy of Iranball and ISISball. He has lots and lots of OIL for monies. He is trying to be good and help other countryballs but no one likes him because of ISISball. He always look unfathomable because of all the things that are happening around him. Saudi Arabiaball is also a member of the G20 (or '''Group of Twenty), a group formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Relationships Friends * USAball - We been friends for 80 years! He made me rich buying my oil. We have weird friendship. His son, Texasball blames me for 9/11. Thanks to Donald Trump for us having a massive Arms Deal worth $110 Billion, we will beat our enemies soon enough. * UKball - Helped me in the past but i don't know now * EUball - He is very weird I see him all time going away from me.But thanks for taking in refugees.Take more!!!Meanwhile I take none. * Arab Leagueball - Of Salaams! I love my Arab Countries! * Yemenball - Yemen, i protect from Iranball. But, never forget the year of elephant 570 AD! * UAEball - I Always go vacation to him.But i will have a bigger building then him by 2020 * Bahrainball - Helping him against Iranball * Kuwaitball - Saddam is a little evil dictator, why should he hurt you? * Jordanball - Not so Important but is in Arab League anyways. Also is of my brother. * Egyptball - He killed me when the first time I born in "'''1818" '''but he is good friend now "cuz I give him money" and he fought the pigdog for me! * Libyaball - Oil? * Algeriaball - Don't know what is happening?? * Moroccoball - Here take 200 billion dollars, AND USE IT WISELY OK? * Lebanonball - We fight hezbollah together* * Malaysiaball - Also important and you also prove to me that Muslims are kind and generous like serving UK's castle. * Indonesiaball - You also important, you have the largest Muslim population. * Indiaball - Trade partners. * Kosovoball - New kebab!! * Swedenball- Although he is gay and christian, he will be a future kebab by population growth. *Guantánamoball (bay) - Aka only kebab in North America so he is important Complicated/Neutral * Russiaball - He is friend with Shia Infidel, but we buy some guns and he have some oil so it okay. * Pakistanball - Sometimes, I wonder if I should throw so much money at this useless weirdo. Defend Kebab?! * Palestineball - Filthy jew israelcube will die no worry i help you, but you are kind of annoying, and can into friendship with Iran hezbollah * Israelcube - He is bully to poor Palestineball and I do hate him, but we can into hating Shi Infindel more, plus Mr. America need us to working with together Enemies * Iranball - Remove Shia, Sunni is of true Islam! Also Remove Bahá'í! * Iraqball - Tried to invade me in 1991 to take my oil after invading my brother Kuwaitball. REMOVE SADDAM!! (Oh wait, we already did :l) * Syriaball - Remove Assad! Assad is a murderous to his citizens. FSA is of true Syria! Free Syria! * ISISball - I actually like you we have same ideology.Fake Islam trying to kill me and other countryballs thinks he is my son. Also is of threating to destroy Kaaba. * Serbiaball - Yuo think that removing kebab is fun! Come and try to remove me.Meanwhile I persecute religious minoritites. * Sentineleseball - He doesn't allow kebab on his island! I must send him kebab and show him who's boss. * Hungaryball - take refugees you selfish asshole, I'm not letting them into my house. * Angolaball - He bans Islam.Meanwhile I ban other religions. * Myanmarball- Removes kebab, Evil Doer!! Meanwhile I may execute Gays,Women, Christians, Shias * Tunisiaball - INFIDEL COUNTRY, DOESN'T RECONGIZE KEBAB COUNTRY Kosovoball AND IS OF FRIEND WITH THE MAIN KEBAB REMOVER Serbiaball. YOU OF NOT REAL MUSLIM JUST A FAKE MUSLIM AND START SUPOORT ISLAMISM. * Turkmenistanball, Uzbekistanball, Tajikistanball - Oh look, some muslim majority countries but persecuting their own muslim population. That's so low, even for you three. For shame why would anyone do that. * Qatarball - I accuse you for state funding terrorism meanwhile it's fine for me to support rebels and bombing Yemen's clay and you're too close to Shia Infidel. So, we're boycotting you and held any logistical supply for entering your clay. How to draw Since the Shahada (the Arabic writing on the flag) is hard to draw, some users randomly make fake letters stereotyping Arabic letters on it and add the sword, some just like to insult and draw inappropriate messages at the flag of Saudi Arabia. Gallery 1LCzmzv.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png The Semites.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png KURWA tia.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg PolandballisSurroundedinMurica.jpg TEST.png Meanwhileinbahrain.png|Meanwhile in Bahrain... Saudi Arabia Life.png aLlJirq.png Sd06SiH.png SVvz09K.png 2fk0O25.png rGktZxu.png TSv9dGd.png xYFxyRX.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png xmuEj5w.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png 28bw7iw2298x.png qezzez6.png Opera Mundi new.png 8jL6f1Z.png BckPBvD.png IWdpGXf.png 'w5bXUJi.png 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Atheists.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Decayed City.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Oil vs Water.png Shark!!.png Chain Reactions.jpg The 3 Gifts.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg Employment Rate.jpg Fun Activities.png Cheeky lesotho.jpg fr:Arabie saouditeballe Category:Kebab Category:Islamball Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Homosex Removers Category:Semites Category:Former Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Monarchy Category:Desert Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Arabic Category:Islam Category:Sunni Category:Muslim lovers Category:G20 Category:Independent Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Shia removers Category:Regional Power Category:Defend kebab Category:Compact Category:Human rights removers Category:ISIS Removers Category:Countryballs holding weapon Category:Tea Category:MENA Category:Green Category:Women rights removers Category:Sparse Category:Middle Power Category:Asian Category:Tyranny Category:Dictator Lovers Category:Arab Lover Category:Christian Haters Category:Christian Remover Category:Sharia Category:Pork Haters Category:War Lovers Category:Terrorism Category:Anti-Hungarian Category:Slovak haters Category:Absolute monarchy Category:ISISball Haters Category:Islamic Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Kebab lover Category:Religious Category:Remove Vodka Category:Vodka remover Category:Hindu Removers Category:Partial Former Ottoman Clay Category:USA allies Category:Oil producer Category:Dictatorship